Detached
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: After thirty years, Saya wakes up to what seems like the perfect homecoming. But things are not as they appear. What is it that Saya uncovers? Deceit, love, or loss? Which will it be? Adventure/Suspense/Supernatural/Romance
1. The Dream

**Hello all, man it's been awhile since I've on this profile lol (hopes people remember her). I FINALLY! remembered my password for this account and am therefore using this account yet again. **

**Detached**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

_**Saya**_

I sat straight up in my bed and looked around in the incessantly pitch black room. Though invisible to my eyes, I knew something lurked within the thick darkness. I didn't feel threatened nor did I feel scared but protected and innocuous, yearning desperately to see that something…that someone. Off to the left I heard an unremitting murmur but into the right I heard the whisper of my name swaying out as if it were a lullaby. As I listened closer to the right, I heard something wrapped around it.

A song. An angelic song that drifted within my name. Suddenly a black mass began to form in the far left corner in the indistinct atmosphere, ripping my attention from the beautiful melody and drawing it to the shadow radiating out towards me. This something, this someone had an exceedingly different feeling than that off to the right. The complete opposite. It was hostile, wicked in its very nature of existence. I knew instantly that I was its ultimate target of destruction. The ceaseless murmurs of the dark grew louder and louder until it utterly drowned out the mantra.

Inside all the mumbling, Diva's abhorrent laughter vibrated through the air in an unforgiving echo of haughty derision. Fear slithered through me like a loathsome serpent, her fangs piercing me with frigid hollowness.

"Sssssaya, my big sssssister," she hissed.

I bound to my feet in mere seconds as her voice raised the hairs on the back of my neck, making my skin crawl. I whirled around to see her standing across from me as a vaporous shadow.

"Diva!" I growled.

"How kind of you to finally join usssssss." Malevolence crept into her eyes as a malicious smile played on her satin lips.

"Us?" I inquired, peering into the endless darkness covering the left half of the room.

"Yesss, usss. My darling children and I," as the words fell, Akahana and Fuyumi manifested in the heart of the blackness. Akahana's eyes glowing of rubies and Fuyumi's of sapphire. "They're going to finisssh what you ssstarted."

"Akahana. Fuyumi. What are you doing? Get away from her!" I shouted, apprehension swimming deep within my voice.

"Away from me, big ssssister?"

"Yes! Your evil and corrupt!"

Her laugh was more insufferable than the last.

"Corrupt?" Her eyes narrowed into slits and her voice lowered into a sneer. "What about you? If anyone'sss corrupt, it'sss you."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"You killed me!"

"I did what I had to do!"

"Kill me? Isss that what you _had _to do?"

"Yes! That's what I had to do!"

"You were unsssstable before but now with a fallen chevalier, you broke through the sssseams and are now falling yourssself. I can ssssee the helplesssssness in your eyesss."

"Falling? No. What are you talking about? Haji's right over," I pointed to the far right of the room but only to find empty space residing there. "there…" Perplexity swarmed my mind, making the room spin and my ears ring relentlessly.

"Over where, ssssister? I don't ssssee him anywhere."

"No…what's…I don't know what's happening…" I held my head to make the room stop as the impossible thoughts coursed through my brain.

"He'sss dead, big ssssister. He'sss been dead sssince before your last sssleep."

"No! He's not!" I yelled erratically.

"You don't ssssound ssso ssssure, Ssssaya."

"No…."

"How weak you truly are issss quite pathetic, ssssickening really."

"Saya!" I heard in an oh so sweetly familiar voice that called from the right. I turned my back on Diva to face this someone.

"H-h-hello?" My voice was weary.

"Saya!"

I took a step closer as Diva's voice burned my ears. "If you go there, you'll die," she spat.

'_Dying?' _

The thought of it didn't frighten me like it should've but soothed me. To die meant to be at rest. Dying would be a blessing.

With no reluctance, I took another step forward as all else fell around me. Glancing around, I noticed I was surrounded by vacant space, nothing but the blackness Diva emerged in.

"Saya…Saya…Saya," his voice enveloped me, capturing me in its entrancing tune.

In the near distance, I eyed a luminous white light. It was as if I was stumbling towards a never-ending pure white hall, seeming to stretch on forever and ever. Even as far off as I appeared to be, I could see an incandescent silhouette in the midst of all that whiteness. It was tall and slender, broad shouldered and long legged.

In the blink of an eye, I was instantly in front of the it, immersed in the optimistic light of the pure white. The figure was a man who was smiling down at me. Smiling. It'd been so long since I'd seen Haji smile. Haji? I knew long before then that he was the one calling me. I couldn't stand to remember so I forced myself to forget him, his voice, his brilliant smile, everything. Seeing him there in that place was like a breath of fresh air.

His brow furrowed as he gave me a gaze of misperception.

"Saya, are you alright?" Concern so vibrant in his delicious sea of blue.

I couldn't speak. I could seem to muster no words. I was in wonderment.

'_How could this possibly be happening? If he's here then that would mean that I'm dead too…'_

"Saya?"

I blinked a few times before coming from my thoughts. "No. I mean yes," I stuttered. "I'm fine, I just didn't expect to see…you here after all this time."

His grin faded into the background of his awe-inspiring features then.

"Time…time is void here. As long as you reside in this place, time will stop for you."

"You mean, I could stay here?"

"If you wish." He smirked elusively. "And if you wish, I would accompany you here."

"Stay here…with you…" I said, savoring the sweetness of the words on my tongue.

"Yes." He held out his hand and awaited me to grasp it.

"But Kai and the twins, they need me."

He scoffed obnoxiously. "Forget about them. They're not your real family, I am. You'll be much more blithe living here with me than you could ever imagine to be with those dire humans."

'_Something's wrong. Haji would never say that to me.'_

Shaking my head, I indolently backed away from this intruder.

"No, you're not Haji."

He chuckled arrogantly. "Of course I am."

"No, you're not."

"Whatever do you mean? Do I not look of Haji? Do I not sound of Haji?"

"…Yes…you do."

"Then I'm Haji."

…

My eyes fluttered open to the bright face of Kai.

"It's about time you woke up," he said pertly. "We were getting a little impatient," He laughed.

"Kai," I tried sitting up. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're home, Saya," Haji came from behind Kai.

"Home?"

"Yes, home," as Haji smiled, the dream leisurely began melting away from the back of my subconscious.

**I hope everyone liked this chappie! Yes, I know, all the S's probably got on everyones last nerve...right? They got on mine hahaha. Reviews anyone?**


	2. Forgive Me

**Chapter 2: Forgive me**

_**Saya**_

"Home?" My eyes locked onto Haji's resolute ones.

"Yes, home," as he smiled, the dream leisurely began melting away from the back of my subconscious mind. I gazed back up at Kai but my eyes constantly kept wandering back to_ him_. Haji…Haji hadn't changed for even the slightest of an instant, his long wavy raven locks flowing down to brush his broad shoulders, his eyes the same light shade of sea blue they'd always been, his nose strong and pointed, the diminutive indentation above either side of his upper lip, nothing, not one thing had changed about my chevalier.

My eyes didn't fully comprehend what was in front of me. I wasn't truly seeing but simply looking. What was reflecting in my eyes was a miracle. A miracle thought to be lost along with the remains of Diva. Even as a dream, Diva's snake-like words slowly began to seep into my internal. I thought he was gone…gone forever, only ever to return in the midst of my hazy dream world. I gawked, not saying a word (assuming I could actually speak), begging my eyes to really see. He was…alive? Why? No! How? How was of my ultimate wonder.

"H-how…?" was all that would possibly erupt from my suddenly dry throat. Haji's eyes seemed to bore into my soul as they watched me intently. I could see he was trying to figure the words to speak, completely lost in my tear glazed orbs.

"Uh…" Kai seemed nervous, just itching to leave. "I'll go make you some breakfast." He left the room with extraordinary haste. With the click of the door, I was on my feet, wobbling towards this apparition, this impossible ghost. My tight grip on reality gradually slipping away as all I could do was stare. _'This isn't possible. It isn't him. It can't be. This isn't the…truth. I'm still dreaming…I have to wake up.' _Denial plagued my thoughts, surging through my already tumultuous mind.

"Saya," he uttered my name as an ethereal whisper. "before the opera house was fully destroyed, I was able to escape."

'…_Wake up…'_

"I'd lost a great amount of blood."

'_Wake up…'_

"I-"

Suddenly, the shock of it all left me, only leaving behind fervent indignation. "Can you even begin to understand the kind of pain you put me through!" I seethed, my words like venom.

'_How could he show up after all this time? Why would he do this to me?"_

His eyes widened in bafflement. "Saya, I-"

"I thought you were dead all this time! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat! I couldn't do anything without thinking of you! I cried every night because of you!" I laughed humorlessly, "You know what the sad part is? For some stupid reason, I thought if I cried enough you'd eventually be there to wipe away my tears (like you always used to). Do you know how horrible that is? My last thoughts before I went into my thirty year sleep were about you and how it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so weak…I could've saved you. And now you suddenly show up again and expect me to welcome you back with open arms?" I shook my head continuously. "No, I won't. I can't."

"…Why can't you?"

"Because you weren't there when I needed you….you weren't there for me, Haji!" I rounded on him, angry tears beginning to run down my red hot cheeks.

"Saya," he said, his voice was filled with grief. He reached out and grabbed my wrist gently, pulling me closer.

"No, don't." I yanked my arm away as I turned my back on him, wiping away the weakness. " I can't let you-" He enveloped me in an embrace from behind. He was so warm, so gentle…it felt like home when I was safely locked within his grasp. I just wanted to-No! I won't let him do that to me again!

"No," listlessly, I tried to push him away when the truth was, I longed for his caressing touch.

"Please understand. I never meant to hurt you. I only ever wanted you to be happy. Thinking of how much I must've put you through sickens me." His grip around me tightened as I stopped struggling, relaxing into his steadfast body.

"Then why didn't you come back…?" I whispered, the tears falling. I had no idea what to feel. It was all so scrambled. Scrambled emotions and nothing more.

"Saya, I couldn't. I was too injured. When I had finally come back, you'd already fallen into your thirty year sleep. So I stayed by your side while you slept and awaited for you to awaken once more. Please forgive me."

I took in a shaky breath. I turned around in his firm grasp and wrapped my arms around him securely.

"Saya, I still love you just as I always have and will."

"Haji…" I said, my voice for his ears alone. "I've missed you…so much."

"I know, I know." He held me closer. "I'm so sorry, Saya."

"Promise me."

"Promise you?"

"Yes, promise me you'll always be by my side. Promise me," I implored.

"Saya, you know I always will be."

"I-I need to hear you say it, Haji. Please…"

Silence…silence was all he gave me for the longest time. It seemed he wasn't going to say anything but after a moment, he pulled away so he could gaze into my maroon eyes, cupping my face between his palms. He wiped away the tears streaking down my cheeks as such sorrow incased his eyes. "Please don't cry for me anymore, I couldn't possibly bear the thought of it."

"Haji-"

"Saya, I vow to always stay by your side no matter the ramifications."

Gradually I nodded, taking in his words as a whole instead of piece by piece. _'This was no dream nor was it a mere figment of my restless imagination. It was truly my Haji.'_ There was no indecision present in my mind.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of respite. "Thank you." He kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Come, Kai and the others, they're waiting for you downstairs."

"They're waiting for…me?" He gave me a small, benevolent smile. "Of course. It's been thirty years. They're all aching to see you."

"You mean…everyone's still alive?" Disbelief formed my words.

"A little rough on the edges but yes," he chuckled.

"Really? I thought they'd all be gone by now. I'm so relieved." I let myself laugh slightly.

"As was I when I finally came back to be by your side."

"Finally came back?"

"Yes, I left several years before it was time for you to wake up."

"Where did you go?"

"Paris…to think and pass the incessant time keeping me from you."

"Oh…" was all I could even think to say.

"Yes. So shall we?" He motioned towards the door, holding out his hand for me.

A real smile played on my lips for the first time in what seemed like a millennium as I slid my hand into his.

I was ready to face the future I always yearned for…the future that always seemed to be a distant dream. I was ready.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I promise to start making them longer but I just keep finding the perfect ending place. Reveiw?**


End file.
